The present invention relates to an enclosure for storing items in a vehicle and, more particularly, to a security enclosure for securely storing items on a load deck of a vehicle.
The cargo-carrying area of an open deck vehicle such as a jeep or pickup truck is commonly referred to as the load deck. Cargo space for tools, luggage, portable radios, portable telephones, cassette tapes, tape decks, jewelry, and other valuables may not be fully utilized because of the risk of unauthorized use or theft of such portable property when it is left unsecured and unattended on the load deck.
To secure such personal property on the load deck of an open deck vehicle and, hence, to reduce the risk of unauthorized use or theft thereof so that cargo space may be more fully utilized, storage enclosures have been developed. Such storage enclosures are typically mounted onto or along the sidewalls of the open deck. Conventional storage enclosures are approximately the size and shape of a steamer trunk and are installed at a forward location on the load deck just behind the cab.
Many contractors and craftsmen, finding such security enclosures to be inadequate, have adapted camper shells and canopies for attachment to the load deck sidewalls for securing portable equipment and tools. Others have attempted to secure their valuables by a slidable tonneau cover which attaches onto the sidewalls of the load deck.
There are, however, many drawbacks to commercially available security enclosures. For example, conventional tool boxes, when mounted onto the load deck of a pickup or jeep, are conspicuous and accessible to unauthorized persons. The locking system for such security enclosures is easily snapped open with a pry bar. Such security enclosures may be easily removed if not bolted to the body of the pickup truck. The presence of a security enclosure such as a tool box which extends across the load deck interferes with the placement and mounting of portable covering enclosures such as a canopy, camper shell, and the like. Such security storage units usually include a lock which requires a separate key for opening, and cannot be opened by the vehicle ignition key or door key. Such add-on security enclosures cannot be easily integrated into an on-board vehicle security system which provides an alarm in response to tampering and/or forcible entry.
A security storage unit for mounting on the open deck of a pickup truck or jeep which overcomes the foregoing limitations is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,519 issued to Bradley S. Schlachter, the inventor of the present application, and entitled "Security Enclosure for Open Deck Vehicle" (the '519 Patent). The security enclosure disclosed therein is mounted on the open load deck of a jeep or other vehicle between the rear seat and the tailgate. The load deck, deck sidewalls, and tailgate provide four sidewalls of the security compartment. The top and forward walls of the security enclosure are provided by top and forward panels which are secured together along a common edge in an L-shaped configuration. The top and forward panels are stabilized by side flanges which are adapted for flush engagement against the load deck side panels.
Because the security enclosure disclosed in the '519 Patent lies below the deck sidewalls, it does not interfere with the attachment of a camper shell, canopy, or other covering. When the tailgate is closed, the security enclosure is concealed and the top panel appears to be part of the rear wheel well structure. Because the side flanges are securely fastened to the deck side panels, access to the security compartment can be gained only by first opening the tailgate. Accordingly, the security compartment is secured and locked when the tailgate is closed and locked. Personal property can be safely stored within the security compartment when it is necessary to leave the vehicle unattended. Additionally, if the vehicle is equipped with an electronic security alarm which monitors the tailgate lock, the security compartment will be further protected by the on-board vehicle security system since the security enclosure does not interfere with operation of the tailgate door or the lock assembly.
Because the security compartment paneling is fastened internally by threaded fasteners, or in some installations by welding, the security enclosure becomes a permanent fixture upon installation. Consequently, the security enclosure imposes a limitation on the use of the load deck of the vehicle for cargo handling. That is, the load deck volume enclosed within the compartment can only be used for securing items which are small enough to fit within the enclosed space. Therefore, large items, such as hunting rifles, fishing rods, oversized packages, rolled construction blueprints, beverage coolers, camping tents, and the like could not be secured-within the security enclosure space.
It can be appreciated that, but for the permanent installation in a vehicle of a security enclosure of the type disclosed in the '519 Patent, such oversized items could be transported on the rear deck of the vehicle, by standing such items on end, lashing them to the deck sidewall or roll bars, or laying such items transversely across the rear deck, with one end portion resting on a sidewall. In such arrangements, the ability to accommodate large, oversized articles is given up for secure, unattended storage of smaller items.
The foregoing drawbacks of the '519 Patent are overcome by a security storage unit disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,324,089, also to Bradley S. Schlachter, and entitled "Convertible Security Enclosure for Open Deck Vehicle" (the '089 Patent). The security enclosure disclosed therein includes a top and forward panel somewhat similar to the top and forward panel disclosed in the '519 Patent. Unlike the enclosure of the '519 Patent, however, the top and forward panels of the '089 Patent are hingedly coupled so that the top panel may be rotated between a closed position and an open position. In the closed position, the security enclosure provides that same features as in the enclosure of the '519 Patent. In the open position, however, large oversized articles may be accommodated as they would if there were no enclosure installed in the vehicle. For example, large items could be stood on end, lashed to the deck sidewall or roll bars, or laid up transversely across the rear deck, with one end portion resting on a sidewall.
Although the security enclosure of the '089 Patent accommodates large, oversized items, it presents an obstacle when it is desired to utilize the entire load deck for storage. For example, in many vehicles, the rear seat may be removed to maximize the cargo space available for transporting very large items such as large boxes or large pieces of lumber. It is also desirable, in many cases, to be able to slide such large items through the tailgate and across the load deck of the vehicle when loading and unloading the items. However, the enclosure disclosed by the '089 Patent is an impediment to such loading/unloading and/or storage of very large items.
The security enclosure of the '089 Patent also prevents the space between the rear seat and the forward panel of the enclosure from being utilized. Furthermore, the '089 Patent calls for separate retainer flanges which must be attached to the rear wheel wells of the vehicle to support and secure the top panel. Such retainer flanges not only require additional labor to install, but they are not amenable to a single configuration which is adaptable to any shape of wheel well.
Therefore, what is needed is a security enclosure which is not an impediment to loading and storing very large items onto the load deck and which does not waste space or require special retainer flanges to be utilized.